Ruta De Venus
by Serenity Rose Kou
Summary: Post Stars. One Shot. / 1er Lugar en el Intercambio Estelar del foro Ladies Kou Oficial y es mi regalo para Tatily Kou / Minako desaparece el 24 de diciembre y no aparece para la Navidad que iban a celebrar todos juntos este año. Nadie sabe dónde está, mientras ella secretamente ha preparado una sorpresa para Yaten.
_¡Hola!_

 _¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, ya que yo estoy feliz de poder compartir con ustedes este one-shot navideño. Si, soy consciente de que es marzo y estamos en primavera/otoño, dependiendo del hemisferio desde donde me lean, pero creo que sin importar la época del año en que estemos, nunca hay que olvidar los bellos sentimientos que conlleva la Navidad y menos en una historia tan divertida como está._

 _Les cuento que con este fic gané el primer lugar en el Intercambio Estelar del foro Ladies Kou Oficial y fue un regalo que hice para Tatily Kou. Como un dato extra, les cuento que el título de este fic salió de la canción que canta Minako cuando en el capítulo 193 del anime clásico._

 _¡Espero que disfruten de está historia!_

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity_

* * *

 **Ruta de Venus**

Por _Serenity Rose Kou_

 ** _._**

" _ **Los secretos más grandes se ocultan siempre en los lugares más inverosímiles"**_

 _ **Roald Dahl**_

 _._

Definitivamente Yaten Kou estaba molesto.

Aquella no era la noche que había planeado. Y todo era culpa de Mina Aino.

El plan era muy sencillo. Disfrutar entre amigos del concierto navideño que Three Lights daría aquel 24 de diciembre, celebrar en la fiesta que se había organizado en el penthouse de los Kou, aprovechar una oportunidad para llevarla a la azotea del edificio de Three Lights, en donde Yaten había decorado el lugar de manera especial y le confesaría a la rubia lo que sentía por ella.

Pero todo su plan se había ido al diablo desde el momento en que Mina había desaparecido.

Ninguna de sus amigas sabía dónde estaba, su celular estaba apagado y no había entrado a ninguna de sus redes sociales desde hacía más de 24 horas. Ni siquiera había ido al concierto de aquella noche. Pero lo más inquietante del asunto, fue que al terminar la presentación de Three Lights, en su camerino había encontrado un paquete. Al abrirlo, se encontró con una botella de vino vacía que contenía una hoja enrollada dentro.

–Un mensaje en la botella, como si se tratara de un mapa del tesoro de un pirata... ¿Quién dejo esto aquí?

Muchas veces sus fans le habían dado muchos regalos desde cartas y dulces, hasta cosas más inusuales, incluyendo brasieres y tangas de leopardo de sus más fervientes admiradoras, pero aquello entraba en la categoría de lo más raro, ya que ni siquiera decía quien le había dado aquella botella.

Con curiosidad, Yaten abrió la botella y saco la hoja que estaba enrollada dentro. Encontró escrito el siguiente mensaje:

 _¡Bienvenido a la ruta de Venus, Yaten!_

 _Tu misión (y por tu propio bien, más te vale que la aceptes), es descifrar cada una de las pistas para poder llegar al tesoro._

 _Tienes hasta el amanecer del 25 de diciembre para lograrlo, de lo contrario, la maldición de la Diosa del Amor caerá sobre ti._

 _¡Buena suerte!_

–Mina…

Obviamente ella había estado allí para dejarle el paquete.

Con la esperanza de que aun siguiera allí, Yaten fue a buscar a Seiya y Taiki a sus respectivos camerinos, esperando que alguno de ellos la hubiera visto. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de ellos fue:

–Lo siento, no he visto a Mina en todo el día.

Incluso investigo con el equipo de seguridad del estadio donde se realizó el concierto, así como los miembros del staff, pero nadie la había visto. Lo cual lo dejaba intrigado, ya que no dejaba de pensar en cómo había conseguido dejarle aquel paquete con la botella sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin mencionar que no terminaba de comprender que significa el mensaje.

¿Qué tesoro iba a buscar en la ruta de Venus, si ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar?

Esperaba que al menos Mina apareciera en la fiesta de Navidad que se llevaría a cabo en el penthouse de Three Lights y le explicara que significaba aquello.

 **OoOoO**

Para decepción de Yaten, ella tampoco se presentó en la fiesta.

–Ya quita esa cara de Grinch –le pidió Seiya mientras se acercaba a su lado con una taza de ponche–. La fiesta está en pleno apogeo, y tú aquí, en este rincón con cara de pocos amigos.

–Mi expresión cambiaria si Mina estuviera aquí –replico Yaten, enojado. De por si no le gustaban las fiestas, y con la desaparición de Mina, aquella le gustaba aún menos –. ¿No te parece extraño que no la hayamos visto en todo el día? Ni siquiera vino a la fiesta.

Seiya se encogió de hombros mientras ambos hermanos miraban a los invitados de su fiesta. Solo sus familiares y amigos más cercanos se encontraban allí.

–Seguramente anda por allí haciendo compras de último momento, o decidiendo que se va a poner para la fiesta.

–Tal vez. Pero eso no explica cómo fue que dejo aquel mensaje en la botella en mi camerino sin que nadie la viera. Y ni siquiera se quedó al concierto.

–Buen punto. Tal vez la explicación este en el mensaje… ¿ya lograste descifrarlo, Yaten?

–No. Pero si llame a Mina a su celular, aunque sigue sin contestar ¿Y si le paso algo? –musito el peliplateado, preocupado.

–Yo más bien me preocuparía por el pobre idiota que quisiera hacerle algo a ella –contesto Seiya con diversión–. Descuida, estoy seguro de que ella está bien.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunto Yaten con curiosidad–. ¿Has hablado con ella?

–No, pero la conozco tan bien como tú, como para saber que no hay razón para alarmarnos.

A Yaten le hubiera gustado creer lo mismo, pero no estaba tan seguro.

Su hermano se alejó de él y se fue a reunir con su novia Serena, que estaba contemplando con entusiasmo la mesa de los postres. No pudo evitar mirarlos con envidia. Se supone que él estaría así con Mina esa noche, pero nada estaba resultando como él imagino.

Cansado y fastidiado, se retiró a su habitación, dejando el bullicio de la fiesta tras de sí. Pero para su sorpresa, encontró una pequeña caja verde en su cama con un sobre con su nombre. Abrió el sobre, encontrando una nueva nota:

 _Las personas que son parecidas, se comen unas a otras._

Yaten no necesito leer aquellas palabras dos veces para comprender que esa era una nueva nota de Mina. Solo ella era tan mala para recordar bien un dicho o frase.

–Supongo que querría decir _Personas que son parecidas, se atraen unas a otras…._

El peliplateado recordó la nota que había encontrado antes en su camerino. ¿Y si eso tenía que ver con la famosa ruta de Venus? ¿Pero que quería decirle con aquellas palabras?

Abrió la caja, encontrando dentro una docena de cupcakes que tanto le gustaban. Probó uno de ellos, saboreando el conocido sabor a chocolate del pan, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaban aquellas delicias de la cafetería The Crown, cuando una idea le cruzo por la mente ¿y si aquello era una pista de donde se encontraba Mina? ¿Y si ella se encontraba en The Crown?

También podía ser posible que ella no se encontrara allí, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

–De acuerdo, Mina, si quieres que juegue a esto. Voy a jugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y llevando consigo la botella con su carta, la caja de cupcakes y la nueva nota, Yaten salió del penthouse discretamente, procurando que nadie lo viera con tal de evitar preguntas.

O al menos así lo creyó Yaten.

Al verlo salir, Seiya escribió un sencillo mensaje de texto: _Paquete entregado. Va para allá._

Al instante recibió una corta respuesta: _Gracias. Inicia la fase 2_

El pelinegro sonrió mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–¿Sabes a dónde va Yaten, Sei? –preguntó Serena al acercarse con un plato de ensalada de manzana navideña.

–Va a ir a buscar su regalo de Navidad.

 **OoOoO**

Conduciendo su Camaro amarillo, Yaten no tardó mucho en llegar hasta The Crown. Considerando que pasaba de medianoche y ya era 25 de diciembre, no le sorprendió mucho al joven ver que el lugar estaba cerrado.

Frustrado, Yaten pensó que debía de hacer. Tenía la esperanza de que el lugar estuviera abierto y Mina se encontrara allí, pero ahora ni siquiera podría preguntar a algún empleado si la habían visto en el transcurso del día. Tampoco tenía intención de regresar al penthouse. Iba a ir a buscar a Mina, así fuera lo último que hiciera aquella noche.

¿Pero en dónde podía buscarla?

Miró la caja de cupcakes que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, recordando la primera vez que la rubia lo había llevado allí tras su regreso de Kinmoku, meses después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia y lo mucho que le habían fascinado los pastelillos. Desde entonces solían ir juntos con frecuencia, y aquel postre se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Aunque era una lástima que aquella noche no podía compartirlos con ella, mientras se preguntaba por millonésima vez en donde estaba Mina.

Un golpe en la ventanilla del asiento del lado del conductor lo sobresalto. Para su sorpresa, un barrigón y sonriente Santa Claus le hacía señales con la mano para que bajara el cristal.

–Jo, jo, jo. Feliz Navidad, Yaten.

–¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –pregunto el peliplateado con desconfianza.

–Soy Santa Claus, muchacho, yo lo sé todo. Y sé que tu recorrido por la ruta de Venus apenas ha comenzado.

El peliplateado arqueó una ceja, confundido. –¿Y eso que significa?

–Significa que es hora de que recibas tu siguiente regalo –respondió entregándole una caja mediana con envoltura verde.

Yaten abrió la caja, encontrando dentro una bolsa de palomitas acarameladas junto con una pequeña figura de Hulk _._ Recordó con una sonrisa como Mina lo había invitado al cine cuando realizaron un maratón de aquellas películas de superhéroes que tanto le gustaban a la rubia, que terminaron por hacerlo a él también un fanático de dicha saga y que hicieron que Mina lo apodara Hulk, ya que ella solía decirle que así se ponía cada que él estaba de mal humor.

Volteo a ver a Santa Claus, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido. El peliplateado suspiro pensando que hacer. Si aquello era una de las pistas de Mina, por el contenido de la caja, seguramente el siguiente punto al que debería de ir fuera el cine.

Encendió el auto, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a aquel lugar, esperando que en esta nueva ocasión, si pudiera encontrarla.

 **OoOoO**

Mina tampoco se encontraba allí.

El cine también estaba cerrado, y esperaba que al menos alguien apareciera por allí para darle un nuevo paquete, pero no había absolutamente nadie.

El peliplateado se apoyó en su auto, pensando en lo que debería hacer. Quizás se hubiera equivocado al intentar descifrar la pista que recibió, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era así. Estaba seguro de que allí era donde debía de estar, ya que aquel era el cine al que solía ir con Mina y siempre comían palomitas acarameladas allí.

Quizás allí había algo que no estaba viendo. ¿Pero qué?

Y entonces comenzó a nevar... o eso creyó Yaten al principio, pero al tomar en su mano lo que en un principio creía que era nieve, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo diminutas estrellas blancas de papel sobre él. Miró hacia arriba, esperando ver a quién estaba arrojando las estrellas desde arriba pero no distinguió a nadie mientras caía lo último de aquella singular nevada.

Observo las estrellas de papel pensando que podría significar aquello, pero entonces lo recordó. Tiempo atrás, en una ocasión, en una de las clases de la preparatoria les habían dejado una actividad en equipo y Mina se había puesto a hacer estrellas de papel, mientras bromeaban que era sobre la lluvia de estrellas que sería días después de aquella conversación.

–La preparatoria… esa es la siguiente pista.

Yaten, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, rápidamente se puso al frente del volante de su auto para dirigirse a la preparatoria de Jubban. Sabía que la escuela estaba cerrada por las vacaciones navideñas, pero no importaba porque allí encontraría la siguiente pista que lo llevaba más cerca de encontrar a Mina.

 **OoOoO**

–¡Esto es realmente una tontería!

Faltaba menos de una hora para que amaneciera y Yaten se sentía más que frustrado. Toda la noche había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad buscando a Mina, y lo único que tenía en aquel momento era una caja con tres cupcakes del The Crown, una bolsa de palomitas acarameladas y una figura de plástico de Hulk, un puño de estrellas de papel blancas, una campana de plata, unos lentes de sol, un termo con chocolate caliente, un chaleco salvavidas, una copia de Peter Pan, un encendedor, una vieja lámpara de aceite, una postal de Shangai, un paquete de té de manzanilla con vainilla y miel, un antifaz negro, una cobija verde y por último, una muñeca de peluche de Sailor V.

Y ahora, en medio del solitario Jardin Hamarikyu, en donde había encontrado la muñeca de Sailor V, Yaten sentía que se hallaba en un callejón sin salida.

Todas las cosas que había encontrado Yaten a lo largo de la noche estaban relacionadas con recuerdos de algún momento que había compartido con la rubia. Y ese era justamente el problema, él conocía la historia de Mina como Sailor V ya que se ella se la había contado hacia algún tiempo, pero ese era su único recuerdo respecto al tema, aquella conversación que habían tenido en el penthouse de Three Lights, ya que el peliplateado ni siquiera había conocido a Mina cuando ella era aquella heroína enmascarada. No tenía idea de a donde lo podía llevar esa pista.

–A menos que sea eso…

Aquella idea empezó a crecer como una enredadera. La única ocasión en que Mina y él hablaron de Sailor V fue en el hogar del peliplateado. Era una idea un tanto débil, pero no se le ocurría nada más. Muy probablemente eso era lo que ella quería, que fuera a casa donde ella seguramente lo esperaba.

Sin pensarlo más, Yaten cruzó las calles vacías de Tokio a una velocidad record. Al llegar al penthouse, noto que la fiesta aún no había acabado a pesar de que ya se habían retirado la mayoría de los invitados y solo quedaban sus hermanos junto con las chicas se encontraban en el karaoke, cantando Nagareboshi He a todo pulmón, sin percatarse de que el peliplateado había llegado. Busco entre los presentes sí Mina se encontraba allí y sintió un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que no era así.

¿En dónde estaba Mina?

¿Es que acaso había estado dando vueltas por la ciudad toda la noche en vano? Todo indicaba que así había sido.

Yaten ya ni siquiera quería estar ahí, viendo la alegría de una fiesta en donde no quiso estar antes y mucho ahora. Estaba cansado, harto y fastidiado de todo. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era encerrarse en su habitación y no ver a nadie hasta después de Año Nuevo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y con sorpresa, vio una nota que estaba pegada en su puerta, con una única palabra escrita por la rubia que lo había tenido dando vueltas por todas partes toda la noche.

 _Arriba_

–¿Arriba? ¿Arriba dónde? –musito para sí confundido, Yaten. Miro hacia arriba, mirando el techo mientras que pensaba significaba eso. Lo único que estaba arriba de él era…–. La azotea.

De inmediato, Yaten subió a la azotea por el acceso privado que había en el penthouse. El cielo empezaba a adquirir aquel tono violeta que indicaba que pronto amanecería, mostrándole una gran vista de la ciudad. Y a una chica rubia que le daba la espalda, mientras se encontraba contemplando el horizonte, sentada en aquella mesa para dos que había preparado para ellos, iluminada por las series de luces navideñas que había colocado para la ocasión.

–Mina.

Ella volteo al escuchar la voz del peliplateado, sonriendo al verlo mientras se ponía de pie. Y Yaten olvido toda la molestia y enfado que sentía antes, ya que lo único que quería era besarla tras por fin verla después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella.

Pero tampoco pensaba ponérsela tan fácil a ella, no después de todo aquel juego en la noche

–Misión cumplida –dijo Mina con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él–. Aunque he de decir que tardaste demasiado en llegar.

–Eso fue culpa tuya. Tus pistas fueron demasiado complicadas.

–No pongas pretextos, Hulk, y mejor reconoce que no pudiste superar mi intelecto y creatividad.

–Lo único que voy a reconocer, es que después de esta larga noche, solo hay una cosa que quiero hacer, Mina.

–¿Y qué es? –pregunto ella con curiosidad.

–Preguntarte porque armaste ese juego de la ruta de venus ¿Qué pretendías al hacerme dar vueltas por toda la ciudad en busca de tus pistas? –comentó el con seriedad–. ¿Por qué sabes qué? Arruinaste completamente mi noche con tu juego de la ruta de venus.

Mina se mostró sorprendida al escuchar aquello. –¿De verdad? Creí que te estaba haciendo un favor al alejarte de la fiesta de Navidad. Tú y yo sabemos que las fiestas no te gustan.

–Cierto, pero no era tu decisión planear como pasaría mi noche. Yo ya tenía mis propios planes.

–¿Enserio? ¿Y se puede saber cuál era ese fabuloso plan que te arruine? –le cuestiono Mina–. ¿Qué era lo que pensabas hacer esta noche?

–Esto –respondió el peli plateado, extendiendo los brazos, mostrándole la decoración que había preparado en la azotea–. Había preparado esto para ti.

–¿Para mí? –musito Mina, sorprendida–. Pero Seiya me había dicho que preparó esto para Serena, por eso no quería que subiera aquí a esperarte.

–Pues te mintió, porque él me ayudo con esto y… Espera –replico él, cuando de repente algo de lo dicho por ella llamo su atención–. ¿Cómo que te dijo Seiya? ¿Él sabía dónde estabas?

Para sorpresa de Yaten, Mina de repente se quedó callada, sin saber que decir mientras se ruborizaba. Lo único que hizo fue asentir.

–Seiya sabía sobre la Ruta de Venus, descubrió mi sorpresa y me ayudo a despistarte, además de que te entregó algunos de los regalos.

–La botella con la carta –musito él, recordando el primer paquete y como nadie la había visto dejarlo en su camerino. Seguramente Seiya fue quien lo dejo allí.

–Exacto. Todo el juego lo prepare con tal de hacerte saber algo que no me había atrevido a decirte hasta ahora.

–Pues sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, no tengo intención de escucharlo.

–¿No? –replico ella, visiblemente decepcionada–. Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que te voy a decir.

–Lo sé y no me importa. Ya hablamos demasiado… y después de esta larga noche, simplemente quiero hacer esto.

Sin darle siquiera la oportunidad a Mina de preguntarle a que se refería, Yaten rompió la distancia que los separaba y la beso.

Mina se hallaba totalmente sorprendida ante su contacto, pero correspondió a su beso con anhelo, sintiendo como él la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos, buscando profundizar aún más su beso. Ella enredo sus manos en el cabello de él, mientras sus labios danzaban de forma apasionada, sintiendo como el aire les iba faltando y aun así, no quisieran romper su unión.

Al final, más por necesidad que por gusto, Mina fue quien termino aquel beso.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que acaba de pasar, Yaten?

–No. Ya no hables y déjame besarte –contesto él, callándola al unir nuevamente sus labios.

–De acuerdo. Ya no hablare –musito ella entre besos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

En busca del aire que tanto necesitaba, Yaten separó sus labios de la rubia y con suavidad, apoyo su frente en la de ella, mirándola con ternura.

–Esto era lo único que quería hacer hoy, Mina. Solo quiero estar a tu lado.

–Y yo junto a ti –exclamó ella con alegría–. Y antes de que me impidas hablar otra vez…

–¿Te estas quejando por mi manera de interrumpirte?

–No, me podría acostumbrar a que lo hagas así cuando quieras. Excepto cuando quiero decirte que te amo, Yaten.

–También te amo, Mina –musito él, dándole un pequeño beso–. Te amo a pesar de que debería odiarte por desaparecer como lo hiciste, no dar ni una señal de vida y hacer que diera vueltas toda la noche sin hallarte antes.

–Eso era necesario para tu sorpresa… un paseo por parte de nuestra historia para saber si de verdad te interesaría lo que encontraras al final del camino.

–Me encantó. Eres el tesoro perdido que tanto estaba buscando, Mina –respondió Yaten dándole otro pequeño beso–. Pero prométeme que nunca volverás a desaparecer como lo hiciste.

–Lo prometo. Y como premio, aún te falta recibir tu último regalo de Navidad.

–¿No sé si pueda guardar algo más en mi auto después de tantas cosas que me diste?

–Estoy segura de que lo podrás guardar muy bien, porque mi regalo es este –dijo ella, señalando hacia el horizonte mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo–. Mirar juntos el amanecer de nuestro primer día juntos.

Teniendo a Mina entre sus brazos mientras observaban el amanecer, Yaten no podía evitar pensar en que aquel era el regalo más especial de todos los que había recibido aquella noche. No hubiera cambiado por nada estar allí, al lado de la persona que más amaba, mientras veían el inicio del primer día en el que recorrerían su propia ruta juntos.


End file.
